


Mary, Did You Know?

by lunarknightz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mary is a slayer, Mother-Son Relationship, Son of a slayer, The Watcher's Council, prophecy girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Sam is the child Mary has dreamed of.  Spoilers through "Home".  Companion to "There's Something About Mary".





	

Sam was the child she had dreamed about.

Not that she didn’t love and adore Dean, her first born. Mary did. But his tiny face was not the one that had haunted her dreams since she was sixteen. She knew it the first time she glanced down at him in the hospital, tiny, red, and squalling. Dean was a fighter; but he was not the warrior from her dreams. And that made her happy. Dean could have a life, a happy life and not concern himself with demons and the Supernatural. He could go to college, get married, and get an everyday job- maybe he would be a lawyer. All lawyers weren’t evil, right?

The dreams came more frequently when Mary became pregnant for the second time.

This pregnancy was the one. This baby had haunted her dreams for years. This baby shared her calling.

Was he a slayer? Mary wasn’t sure on the technicalities. She wasn’t the first slayer to have children, her watcher Allison’s careful research had proved that. The children of slayers had all been different. Some had inherited their mother’s gifts, or at least a portion. Some fell into the family business, even though they had no special skills. Some went on to become artists, teachers, or politicians. 

Sam, or Sammy as four-year-old Dean insisted on calling his little brother, already had a tight grip for a newborn. It made Mary wonder how powerful this tiny baby would one day be. Would he be more powerful than her? 

She saw him fighting; crusading against the powers of darkness. She saw his heart get broken; she saw him figure out and solve problems that seemed impossible. Mary saw the future of her son, saw him save the world; becoming a hero of great renown.

Years after she had been called to be a slayer, Mary couldn’t figure out why she was chosen. She almost wished that she could go back to the training house, and ask Mr. Travers why she was the one girl in her entire generation chosen to fight the darkness. 

Sitting in her bed at the hospital, Mary looked down at her infant son.

Was she the only one to see it? Could no one else fathom, could no one else see that this baby boy would save them all? 

Why was this her calling? What had she done to deserve to mother and love such a creature?

What frightened Mary the most was that in her visions, in her dreams of her adult son, she never saw herself. 

She would die, die young, and probably soon. She would not see either Dean or Sam grow up. 

Sam would face his destiny alone; as Mary had faced her own. Her parents had surrendered her to the Watcher’s Council when she was a toddler, after she had been identified as a potential. She’d never known a real home, never had a family, until John came along, and Dean came along. 

Mary sighed and kissed Sam’s forehead. 

One day, he would grow up and save the world.

For the time being, for today, Sam was nothing more than her baby boy.

Mary would enjoy it while she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2005.


End file.
